Behind The Fire
by trust kill trust
Summary: A wedding is Ruined, a life in danger. Will,Elizabeth,and Jack are the main characters. Please R&R Full summary inside. I stink with summaries, and its my second story, be nice please ]]
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Fire**

**Disclaimer- I own none of the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy.**

**Summary-**

**The wedding day of Elizabeth Swann and William Turner is ruined, in more ways than one. Jack Sparrow condemning himself to an almost certain death goes to Elizabeth to stand by Will's side at the moment he needs it most. Will's fate isn't exactly going as planned and his life is being threatened with each growing day. Can Jack and Elizabeth save him before destiny takes its own course of action? **

* * *

Elizabeth Swann sat in the pouring rain her wedding dress was ruining as she did but, none of that mattered. Hundreds of Royal Navy Officers had swarmed the island, just hours before her marriage to one William Turner. The doors of Governor Weatherby Swann's Mansion where, in which Will was currently staying broken down, the mansion itself broken into, with not an idea of what a reason he would be arrested for on his wedding day, Will allowed to frozen, steel cuffs slip and clamp upon his wrists. He walked shamefully in the rain, but yet his head held high. The navy officers escorted him to the place where his bride was waiting for her fiancé to come to marry her. 

"You look beautiful." His pained voice called to his awaiting bride. The silence broken by his voice, his bride stood and ran to his side.

"Its bad luck for the groom to see his bride before the wedding." Elizabeth Swann's sorrowful voice cried.

In an instant Weatherby Swann appeared, "For what reasons do you arrest this man?" He asks, angrily and brusquely. A second man appears his white powder wig covered by a hat, his fierce eyes staring into that of William Turner's. His gaze angry and devilish, the man was no other than Cutler Beckett. The man pulled out a warrant, "Here is the warrant for the arrest of one William Turner," Eyeing Will he continues.

"This is not for William Turner, it is for," He paused. "My daughter, Elizabeth Swann"

"My mistake," Beckett said, "Rather irritating, arrest her"

A man with hand cuffs moved to cuff the woman, "No" A harsh voice spoke out, freeing himself from the men restraining him, and his hands no longer bound he pulled out a sword from another mans belt.

"I can not allow you to do that." Anger and fury in his voice, he raised the sword to the mans' neck. At the moment the sword was raised, some one shot a pistol. Will fell to his knees his bride screaming, clutching his chest, he closed his eyes and allowed all other feelings to be blacked out by the pain he felt.

No one dared to ask who shot the gun at the man. William was taken to the hospital to be treated by the best surgeon on the island. His bride by his side at every moment she could be, holding his hand. His wound had caused a high fever to envelope the young man.

She wept her wedding ruined, her betrothed in pain, and a bullet deep within him. It had been three terribly long days since her ruined wedding, and William hadn't woken, his fever violently increasing. She still had no idea what her and her betrothed were being charged for but it wasn't what mattered to her right now. She cared only for Will's well being; she wanted him to live through this. So she could finally marry him, and they could live together, bare children, grow old, and die together. She stood and kissed her beloved his eyes fluttered, was that sign he could be awakening?

Elizabeth stood holding her betrothed hand as his eyes finally opened. The deep warm, loving brown eyes that had once been opened, his eyes now coated with pain, and sorrow, "Elizabeth" He murmured, "I'm sorry"

"For what my love" She asked, "You did nothing wrong, it is not your fault the soldier who did this to you should be ashamed."

"No, Elizabeth, your wedding was," His breath became labored. "Ruined." Will's strength deprived him, and his grip on Elizabeth's hand became nothing. Elizabeth screamed for her father for anyone, if it wasn't for the faint rise and fall of the young man's chest, she would have lost all hope for life. Nurses and doctors alike swarming the little room giving him all types of medicines until his breathing became stable, but labored.

Once again the mourning bride took her place beside her betrothed, lying next to him on the bed, she fell asleep, a hope that he would wake soon, and marry her growing in her grieving heart.

* * *

Jack Sparrow was never a man to leave a_ friend _behind in his darkest hour. The news of Will's arrest and injury reached him quickly. Pirate or no pirate he set sail for Port Royal, he was going to sit at his side, along with his Betrothed and await his awakening. Within less than two days Sparrow would reach port on the island and go for the hospital, or place of care which Will was being cared for. He wouldn't allow James Norrington to stop him, or any other navy officers that try to stop him get in his way. He was there to help a friend get back to his health, and he planned on staying in the port until the young couple were married, he wanted to witness the wedding himself. 

"Cap' n" A familiar rough voice asked, "You sure you want to go here?"

"100 mate, William Turner is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, who happened to have been one of my best sailors. Also William Turner is one of my few_ friends_. I will not allow him to die with out me saying my final goodbyes and I refuse to not witness the blissful wedding either." Jack Sparrow said sharply.

Jack had very few friends, but the ones he did have, he wouldn't allow dying without him being there. William Turner had grown on him; he was a good man, although he may be foolish, he knew what he wanted. The day Will had told Jack his last name, and set sail with the pirate to get his Lass back, Jack knew that the boy knew what he wanted, and wouldn't stop until he achieved it.

William Turner had fallen madly in love with Elizabeth Swann, and she had been taken the previous night by Barbossa, he was set to find her and save her. Freeing Jack was a way he knew that his goal could be achieved. Since that day on, Jack did have respect for the boy. He saved his bonnie lass, and managed to end a pirate curse which happened to involve him in a big way. Also, he freed Jack from the gallows; something many people would never try to do.

* * *

Sparrow had left his beloved ship the black pearl in the care of Joshamee Gibbs as he walked the streets of Port Royal. He quickly found himself at the hospital searching its many rooms for sign of William or Elizabeth. Finally he found himself face to face with a red eyed woman in a battered wedding dress clutching the hand of a pale man on a bed. Quickly he recognized Elizabeth Swann holding the hand of William Turner. She looked at him, her gaze meeting his. 

"Jack Sparrow," Her mourning voice pleaded she was on the verge of tears. "I thought I'd never see you again, how did you find out?"

Jack looked at her; a pained expression filled his heart as it shattered. He looked at the young man on the bed; his breathing was coarse and labored. The once strong and valiant William Turner was now broken with a bullet in his chest just between 2 ribs.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv'. I can find things like this out, and, it is spreading like wild fire, how William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, was shot on his wedding day and his bride was left a possible widow." He said, pain and sorrow in his voice. "I'm ever so sorry luv'."

Elizabeth stared in amazement that Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow had actually come, had actually cared about what happened to Will. Her attention was on Jack for a moment until she felt Will's grip tighten.

"Elizabeth," his weak voice pleaded.

"Yes Will, I'm here." Elizabeth said passion and hope in her voice. "Jack, get my father, get some one." She hissed in a whisper.

Will's eyes opened and the pain of his wound crashing upon him stabbing him with pain like thousands of knifes crashing down on his heart. "I love you." He managed to say before his breath left him. Still awake he looked at his bride. "I wish," he started. "This had never happened."

"Oh Will," She said. "This isn't your fault Will, its going to be okay. Your going to get better Will, were going to get married, I promise you."

"I promise to you," Will rasped, "That I will be married to you, long before my death,"

At that moment Weatherby Swann and James Norrington as well as a nurse arrived into the room. "Dear god look at this, finally the boy has woken" James said, his voice thanking the lord himself.

"It has been nearly a week, I'm so glad to see you wake," Weatherby said walking over to the younger man's side. "If it weren't for Sparrow, we wouldn't have known."

Elizabeth hushed her father and gently laid a kiss upon he lovers' forehead. She gently laid herself next to him, and told him to rest, that everything would be alright, only time would heal him now.

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so please read and review, tell me if you'd like for me to continue, the plot will develop and an unexpected enemy will be thrown into the story. One that will be quite a threat to all of the main characters in the story, well any way, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Destiny Turns**

**Disclaimer- I own none of the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy.**

**Summary-**

**The wedding day of Elizabeth Swann and William Turner is ruined, in more ways than one. Jack Sparrow condemning himself to an almost certain death goes to Elizabeth to stand by Will's side at the moment he needs it most. Will's fate isn't exactly going as planned and his life is being threatened with each growing day. Can Jack and Elizabeth save him before destiny takes its own course of action? **

* * *

Elizabeth awoke in the early morn, her lover beside her. She smiled, _he was okay_, or for now he was. She gently sat up, trying not to disturb her sleeping fiancée. She looked around the room and gasped, there laid Jack Sparrow in a chair, dead asleep. It took her a few moments to remember the events that took place the previous day, of his showing, and Will's waking. She thanked the good lord above them so many times for his one waking. She stroked Will's hair and spoke to him, "I love you William Turner, I always have. Know that my love."

Although she knew he probably couldn't hear her, it made her heart warmer. Since her wedding day, she had been deprived of sleep, keeping a watchful eye on her pained lover. Sometimes, she thought she could here him calling her name. His touch on her waist or even his gentle loving kisses upon her lips. But she knew it was all just her fantasy for a moment, Will was in no condition to even stand yet alone, embrace her.

"'Ello love" I raspy voice from behind called. "What the 'ell are you doin' up at t'is hour in the morn?" Jack was concerned about her; he saw how red her eyes were as well as the bags under them, it worried him to see such a beautiful girl like this.

Elizabeth waved off his question and walked back over to Will's side. She stared at him, wishfully praying he would wake at this very moment and just hold her and kiss her. But she knew that it wouldn't happen, not soon at least.

"Miss. Swann," A voice from behind came in, the voice angered her so. "Do you still realize that you and your fiancée still face charges?" the man behind her, apparently didn't notice that Jack Sparrow was in the room.

Elizabeth charged around, anger glaring deep within her, the man she stood face to face with was Cutler Beckett. She wanted to murder this man, "I believe," she started through gritted teeth. "Your robbed my of my wedding night."

"Yes, Miss, I am quite aware of that. But, in the least, I have no regrets. Your fiancée deserved what he received." Beckett curtly said cruelty in his voice. Those brutal eyes staring strongly within hers, as if he fed off of Will's pain.

Elizabeth's palm met the face of Beckett, he had gone too far. Insulting her fiancée when he was powerless to defend himself, she slapped the man as hard as she could. She saw a trickle of blood run from his cheek from her engagement band. He roughly tore at her arm, "Your not one in that position to do that, should we just lock your fiancée and you up in a cell this very moment?"

Elizabeth shuddered, she wouldn't be able to live without being at Will's side when he needed it most, and if he were put in a prison cell, he would certainly die of disease and fever. Elizabeth ripped her arm from the wicked mans grasp. Beckett seized her once more and through her to the ground, she watched as he left her body racking with sobs. She cried helplessly on the floor until Jack picked her up.

"Love, if I weren't a wanted man, Beckett would become the reason I would become a wanted man." Jack looked at her, deeply and lovingly. "I'm sorry that that evil man ruined your wedding and wedding night."

Elizabeth stood and broke away from Jack's hold, "I'm sorry, I know you mean well, but I'm engaged to Will, it just feels…_wrong_." Elizabeth looked at Jack before she heard a groan followed by a ragged gasp. She turned around quickly to see Will clutching the very spot the bullet and gone through him. His eyes wide open, and there was fresh blood. His breath was coming in ragged gasps as he struggled to keep his consciousness.

"Jack, get some on, hurry fast." Elizabeth screamed, before realizing it on her own she started to scream "Help, I need help!" Elizabeth was beginning to melt down and loose herself.

"Will listen to me, I know it hurts, but please my love, calm down." She held his hand moving it from his wound. He couldn't speak, he could barely breathe but she knew how much he wished he could tell her everything he was thinking. Elizabeth felt the sting of tears rushing to her eyes as his breath began to come in slower deeper gasps, his chest beginning to slow. His eyes coated with tears, blood seeping through his shirt, this was not the way she wanted Will to die. She held his hand and kissed his cheek, she felt the heat from his skin from 2 inches away. Two surgeons and at least ten maybe twenty nurses rushed into the room quickly treating Will. Elizabeth felt gentle hand grasp her shoulders; she turned to see her father. She cried into his vest, not letting go.

"Father please help him." She begged although she knew that Will could be dying. She searched the room for Jack, no sign of him, had he left? Could he not witness the death of his _best friend's _son, no, his _best friend_? Elizabeth felt tears spill over her eyes as she no longer heard her beloveds ragged gasps for air, as the room suddenly went quiet. She screamed out, pain taking control of her, crying into her fathers vest, staining it. _Please, _she begged_ don't take him from me, give him one more chance, please… _Elizabeth knew not whom she was begging. But she had not cared. Will was dying and she was not there with him. She was being held by her father's strong warm arms, crying.

She heard a ragged gasp come once more, she some how felt comforted by it, knowing Will was still alive. But he was in tremendous pain, was she sure this is what she wanted. What if he was slowly dieing, each day more pain growing on him. _No I will not let him die; I love him I cant live with out him._

Elizabeth left from her father's strong hold to the side of Will. She had no idea that an hour had passed by since Will's horrid wake. She looked at him, his once sun kissed skin, was pale, his eyes shut, and his shirt, stained scarlet red. She leaned forward to kiss him, only to find his skin clammy and warm. She felt terrible; she had no way of helping him when he needed it so badly. Suddenly she remembered _where was Jack?_

She walked back still watching her beloved but continuing to walk away. She looked out of the room, no sign of him. _Had he left? No, that wasn't what he would do not Jack Sparrow. Beckett had he taken him? No, there would have been a fuss. Where was he?_ She just didn't understand.

* * *

_Leaving Will like that made me want to murder myself. He was in so much pain, I could hear it. I couldn't bare it anymore; I had to find that island. If I could just find that island and get the pollen from the Frozen Rose, Will would have a chance on living, but how can I get to the Island. If I don't know where it is? _Jack watched as he sailed his ship away Gibbs asking thousands of question that Jack left un-answered. Jack had only answered one that the older man had asked, "Is the boy alive?"

"God, I pray he is." Jack muttered, for once in maybe 10 years, tears had sprung to his eyes. He cared about Will as if he was his on child, not Bootstraps. _His. _Jack felt right saying that, Will wasn't his child, and he knew it, but it felt like he was. He cared so much for the boy, that he was risking his life, _Captain Jack Sparrow risking **his** life for some one else._ It was amazing; Jack had been so selfish, risking other men and women's lives to save his own. Now, he was risking his life to safe someone else's life.

Jack took out his compass, _I know what I want, and I want to find that damn flower. _He thought, the needle spun and wouldn't stop. Finally it chose a direction, South East.

"Gibbs, set sail we're headed south east." Jack snapped in a hurry, Frustrated that the man in front of him hadn't begun moving yet, "NOW!" Jack seemed to scream so the whole world could hear him.

Jack for the first time in years, was terrified. Will's life was in jeopardy, and suddenly Jack realized, it hade been 13 years, he had captained the Pearl for 13 years. His time was up, Jones would soon be after him, and the day of their agreement must have been close, so he had to hurry. He couldn't believe he was about to say this but it was necessary.

"One more thing men, the rum goes over board." Jack yelled, hesitating slightly, but he knew. If he wanted to go fast, the rum would have to be gone; once that was done the Pearl would be 5 tons lighter.

* * *

Elizabeth sat miserably watching as Will struggled to breathe and stay alive, for a few hours now, he had been unconscious. He looked so peaceful; he looked as though the dreadful things from his past were abruptly no more. She carefully and lovingly laid her palm on his cheek, sweet drenching his face. She wiped away the thin layer, and she laid one kiss upon his lips. She could still feel the love he had for her, burning so deep within him, his pain keeping him from her, killing him inside. She looked at he beloved once more, and laid down next to him, she slept next to him incase he woke, she would be with him. That night she slept good, knowing Will was beside her.

* * *

**A/N- Hope you guys liked it, the plot is really developing now Davy Jones and his little Beastie are now involved, yes in this story Jack in fact is a GOOD MAN. Yes, but I doubt I'm going to even pair him and Elizabeth together. Because, I'm a 100 percent Will/Liz fan **

**PLEASE R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Sea Monsters and Doubtings**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the POTC trilogy. **

Summary- The wedding day of Elizabeth Swann and William Turner is ruined, in more ways than one. Jack Sparrow condemning himself to an almost certain death goes to Elizabeth to stand by Will's side at the moment he needs it most. Will's fate isn't exactly going as planned and his life is being threatened with each growing day. Can Jack and Elizabeth save him before destiny takes its own course of action?

**

* * *

**

"_What is love?" a young women asked, "How do will I know if I am in love?"_

"_That you will go insane if you never heard their voice again". A voice echoed, it shook the world as it spoke. The voice was feminine but the young woman listening to it felt it was not. _

"_Can you trust it, when you know the one you love is dying?" The young woman asked again, her face was not seen. _

"_When you see your lover dying, do you feel apart of your dying as well?" The voice once again spoke out, but this time, the young woman left her question un answered._

* * *

Elizabeth Swann, rather Elizabeth Turner woke up to find William Turner was at her side his skin so pale his breathing so shallow. She peeled off the blankets to further examine his wound. She peeled off the bloody cloth covering it to see a rather painful hole in Will's chest; she felt hot tears swarming to her eyes. That little bullet causing him unbearable pain was still in him. She covered his wound up again and gently slid of the bed.

"_That you will go insane if you never heard their voice again."_

Elizabeth shook, _it was just a dream._ How had that dream told her that, was it true? Was Elizabeth slowly going insane with not feeling Will's touch, his kisses, his laughter, his voice, seeing those beautiful deep loving brown eyes? Yes, she was, it was driving her insane; she wanted him to be well. Once again, Elizabeth felt weary, and sat down on the chair next to Will. And fell asleep.

* * *

_On a cliff overlooking the sea at Port Royal, a young woman was kneeling down. She was alone; there were chairs, and flowers around her. All of it soaking wet as the sky wept. The woman surveyed her surroundings, the chairs had been overturned. She tea cups filled with water. She looked at the end of the aisle; she saw where the preacher should have been, and her groom. He should have been waiting for her there, but he wasn't. She looked around mournfully; her groom was no where in sight. What had happened? She didn't understand. Where was her loving groom, had he abandoned her on their wedding day? The mourning bride held her head low._

"_You look beautiful." _

_

* * *

_

Elizabeth's eyes opened wearily, another dream, another nightmare of her wedding. It was ruined, and it plagued her in her sleep. She remembered how Will had told her she was beautiful they day of their wedding. She knew that it killed him inside to know that his bride was mourning him and the wedding she had dreamed of her whole life, ruined. She looked at Will, his skin was so frighteningly pale, and it was horrid that he had gone from so strong and valiant to battered and broken.

"I see that you realize to the fullest there is almost nothing we can do for him." A deep voice called out. It was Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth looked over to him, and let her tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"What do you mean James?" She asked, she was now terrified what did he mean?

"I mean, Miss Swann, that William Turner is nearly beyond the control of our Medical Staff, I mean Miss Swann, that he could die any day from now. Or, he could live; it is all dependent on him now. If he wants to live, if he has the will to live, he will. But, if he feels it is his time and he has naught enough strength to continue on in this life, he could simply slip away. Unless there is some type of a foreign spell, ritual, or treatment that our medical staff doesn't know about that can save him. He is nearly beyond our control and helping." Elizabeth listened intently as he spoke, the fear building in her, was it really true? Could her Will be dying? _No, if he died I would depart with him. _That crossed her mind, _I can't live without him._

"Are you absolutely positive that there is nothing you can do to change this?" Elizabeth stammered quietly cautiously as well. She looked over the Will longingly wanting him to just wake up, and kiss her. But she knew he had naught the health to do that. So she looked warmly upon him, longing for him.

"In a way Miss, we aren't going to give up hope though." James said sternly.

"So what are you saying? That I should be preparing for the death of him if that was to happen?" Elizabeth questioned she felt backed up into a corner left alone as the tears spilled over the edges of her eyes, leaving her face red and pale. She cried gently and dismissed James, she no longer wished to talk with him. She looked over to Will, and knelt beside his bed.

"William, please wake up, I need you to. Don't give up on me, please Will, I love you." Elizabeth begged her betrothed to wake, when she knew that most likely he wouldn't stir. That was what pained her so, that Will couldn't say anything back to her.

* * *

He was alone in his cabin, his pacing seeming ready to wear a trench into the black mahogany of the _Pearl's_ floorboards. He held his compass tightly in his hand, a line of stress plainly written between his brows. He didn't even take the time to mutter to himself as he paced back to his original stance, pausing and swallowing thickly.

He raised his compass level to his line of sight, then hesitated. Finally, he sneaked a look at it once, snapped it shut, shook it, and looked again.

He cursed.

Still, he released not to his liking a shaky breath and quickly reached for a bottle of rum. Jack raised the bottle in question, but pulled back in confusion. He looked inside and sighed—it was empty. "Why is the rum always gone?" he asked himself tiredly, then lurched toward the cabin door, pulling on his coat and jamming his hat on his head. He stumbled slightly and shook his head, nearly falling over. "That's why," he muttered, shoving the door open and set out onto the main deck in search of another bottle.

"Heading, Captain?" Leech asked as Jack sauntered past the helm.

"Steady as she goes," Jack ordered, his sights set towards the ship's hold.

Good Lord, he felt drunk already.

He made his way half-heartedly down the creaking wooden steps into the hold. Steadying himself on the ship's timbers, Jack checked the racks with sharp, scrutinizing black eyes. Happily, and with a soft sound of triumph, he spied a bottle on the lowest shelf.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side in puzzlement. The bottle was encrusted with… barnacles?

Jack felt another shiver run up his spine and slowly pulled the bottle from the rack.

Something was wrong.

He uncorked the bottle, looked inside at its contents and turned it over. Sand spilled onto the deck. "What…" Jack began uncertainly, an unsettling feeling washing over him and rushing through his blood like a cold flood.

"Time's run out, Jack," a voice suddenly said from the shadows.

Jack felt himself involuntarily jump and turned around. The face he saw caused him to take a step back—covered with a starfish and barnacles. Jack's eyes grew wide as he noted the many crabs crawling up the man's arm as he took a step towards Jack.

Jack couldn't trust his own eyes—was he hallucinating? Something was terribly wrong. He stared at the man's face in rapt attention, jaw slack and unable to conjure a simple sentence.

"Bootstrap…?" he finally whispered, barely recognizing the remembered voice. "Bill Turner?"

"Aye, Jack Sparrow," Bootstrap felt a tug at his pale, cold lips. "You look good."

Jack looked at the gruesome sailor, wishing honestly that he could say something of the same. "Is… is this a dream?" he asked instead.

"No," Bootstrap answered flatly. Even beneath the serious mask, the revelation of finally meeting his daft captain again stung at his undead heart. Memories began flooding back into his mind, assaulting him and causing his once gentle brown eyes to soften in pity for the news he had been instructed to deliver. He had truly missed him for those ten, dreadful years.

Jack shrugged and spoke, pulling him from his reverie. "I thought not. If it were, there'd be rum."

Bootstrap forced himself not to laugh at his friend for his odd ways and manipulation of words. Mostly, he forced himself not to dwell on the 'good old days'. Instead, he gave a small grin and offered Jack a bottle.

Jack pried the bottle from Bill's hand, uncorked it and sniffed it, making sure that it was rum and not some other manner of terra firma.

'Twas rum, indeed.

Jack took a strong, healthy swig.

Bootstrap watched. "You got the _Pearl _back, I see…" –but Jack couldn't focus on his best friend's words. He was staring at the slithering, sliding sea life that lived on the man's skin.

Jack snapped himself out of it. "I had some help retrieving her," Jack replied, his eyes finally meeting Bootstrap's. "Your son."

Bootstrap looked surprised. "William?" he asked, his heart wrenching painfully. He smiled though, fondly and sadly. "He ended up a pirate after all," he reflected mostly to himself. Jack nodded. "That's something," Bill smiled, shaking his head, but then it faded slightly, saying softly, "Though no credit to me." He lowered his head, his supernatural eyes meeting the floor in melancholy.

Jack felt uncomfortably exposed when he became aware that his own heart was tugging at the sight of Bill. His dark eyes had softened plainly as he fought to find the right words—suddenly speechless.

Well, that was something he was unaccustomed to.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Jack finally asked.

Bootstrap seemed to pull himself back together. "Davey Jones," he answered, his voice lowering in importance. "He sent me as an emissary."

Jack had been expecting this. He released a breath, calming his nerves. He sincerely wished it hadn't been an old friend to deliver such unappealing news. "So, he shanghaied you into service, then?" he asked forlornly.

"I chose it," Bootstrap said, then he lost all masks as his face fell in desolation. "I'm sorry, Jack—for the part I played in the mutinying against you." His eyes held nothing more than sincerity and Jack didn't doubt a bit of it.

Unfortunately, though, those memories still haunted him like a fresh wound every time he thought of such times. Saving face, he waved it off, taking another swig of rum.

"Everything went wrong after that," Bootstrap lamented. "I ended up cursed; doomed to the depths of the ocean—unable to move… unable to die."

Jack felt a wave of pity wash over him as he saw the pain behind Bill's words—his confession.

"All I could do was think," Bootstrap continued. "And mostly I thought if I had even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it—trade anything for it." He paused, his voice losing mass. "Davey Jones came," he said. "He made the offer. I could spend one hundred years before his mast with hope that after I would go onto a peaceful rest."

Bootstrap stopped talking, his eyes becoming grave as he looked his former captain in the eye. "You made a deal with him, too, Jack," he reminded, and Jack felt another shiver begin to creep up his spine at the mention. Bootstrap went on. "He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for you and thirteen years you've been her captain."

"Technically—" Jack began, raising his index fingers to protest, but Bootstrap stopped him.

"You won't be able to talk your way out of this one," he told his friend. "The terms what applied to me, apply to you as well. One soul," Bootstrap said, "bound to crew a lifetime aboard his ship."

In all honesty, Captain Jack Sparrow was not about to let himself start looking like old Bootstrap Bill anytime soon. "The _Flying Dutchman_ already has a captain," Jack argued, feeling somewhat on the defensive side, "so there's no need of me."

Bootstrap had expected as much from Jack. "Then it's the locker for you, Jack," Bill warned. "Jones' leviathan will find you and drag the _Pearl_ back into the depths—and you along with it." The last thing Bill wanted was to see such a fate befall his friend. He prayed to God and anything else that Jack would comply and, for once, not do anything stupid.

"Any idea when Jones will release said terrible beastie?" Jack asked, fighting his hardest not to sound too terribly worried.

Bootstrap frowned pitifully and raised his arm, pointing to Jack's hand. Jack had never seen such a look from his friend and took a guarded step back… but it was too late.

Jack raised his hand, wondering just what Bill was warning him of. On his palm… a black spot suddenly appeared.

Jack's jaw went slack as he stared at it… the bad omen of a marked man.

There was a thunderclap from somewhere outside.

"It's not a matter of how long until it comes after you," Bootstrap said as Jack gaped at the thing that now condemned him. "It's a matter of how long until you're found."

Jack was hit with an overwhelming feeling of dread as he looked back up to his friend for any sort of support.

He was alone.

Bootstrap was gone.

Jack looked back to the spot on his hand, then squeezed his hand into a fist, trembling. He dashed for the door and threw it open, allowing a hail of rain to assault his face as he disappeared onto the deck.

Jack now knew, this is where his mission would become dangerous. He was faced with Davy Jones's little Beastie on the hunt for him, and Will's life in danger. HE knew he should have told bootstrap of his sons little, _dilemma _but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

It was a riddle of seamen that littered the expansive cabin; mostly filled with quiet whispers of dozing—and… some not so quiet. The corners of the room were inhabited by large amounts of banana fruit for some odd reason while a large blue and gold macaw was perched comfortably above an elderly man's head—Cotton, it was. The parrot, which rather enjoyed presenting gifts of the less sanitary sort to the exasperated captain—especially on such prized possessions as his hat and/or various locations aboard the decks—slept away with both eyes squeezed shut, gently rocking with the lull of the ship.

The dirty-some deeds of the tedious bird added to the mayhem wreaked by that twice-blasted monkey only assisted in said captain's ongoing provocation.  
Suddenly the cabin door slammed open and a rush of wind and rain assaulted the occupants of the room.

"On deck, all hands!" Jack Sparrow yelled to his sleeping crew.

The powerful, commanding voice that was accustomed to shouting orders into the topgallants in the middle of a swelling gale was enough to make any man jump, or fall, out of their beds. Every man fumbled to gain their senses and recover from their disorientation, hopping to the captain's unexpected orders.

They all rushed out into the harsh elements—some still not quite fully awake as the wind whipped their faces and the rain drenched their exhausted forms. They would follow their captain, though; every one of them willing.

"Lift the skin up!" Jack ordered. "Scurry! Movement! I want _movement_!"

The crew fought for haste, but their captain was still not satisfied. Satisfied with the crew, yes, but not with the headway they were making.

"Carry every sail she's got! Run out the sweeps!"

While the crew was distracted with their duties, Jack quickly wrapped his hand in a rag to hide this new and very upsetting misfortune.

Gibbs battled his way against the wind, which was thankfully starting to die down. His eyes squinted in the rain, searching for Jack—who seemed to have oddly disappeared from sight. He finally found him behind the mast—of all places, he wondered. "Do we have a heading?" he shouted over the storm.

"South East, stay close to land!" Jack yelled back, not meeting his eyes.

His captain was staring fearfully seaward—beyond the horizon. Gibbs felt another uneasy shudder coarse through him as he tore his eyes away and turned his attention back to Jack.

"What port?"

"I said south east!" Jack finally met his eyes. "And stay close to land!"

Gibbs didn't have time to dwell on the panic that filled his captain's eyes, for it was then that the monkey Jack jumped from the rigging—presumably to escape the rain—and landed deftly on Jack's shoulder. His actions knocked the captain's hat overboard.

"Jack's hat!" Gibbs cried, knowing how fond of it the captain was. He was wondering himself why the captain hadn't already given a shout at the loss. "Bring the ship about!"

"No!" Jack snapped. "Leave it."

The _Black Pearl's _crew stood stunned. They knew as well just how much the hat meant to him. They could not believe he would actually not want to retrieve it. They all exchanged uneasy glances and shrugged in worry at one another.

Gibbs turned, horrified, to his captain. "For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?"

Jack didn't respond.

He only continued to stare out at the open sea—his eyes scanning the surface for any disturbances or odd happenings… as if he was expecting such a thing would occur.

**

* * *

**

**A/N- This chapter is really long, I hope ya'll like it! I worked really heard on it!  
; R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Involuntary Beating **

**Disclaimer- I own none of the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy. **

**Summary- **

**The wedding day of Elizabeth Swann and William Turner is ruined, in more ways than one. Jack Sparrow condemning himself to an almost certain death goes to Elizabeth to stand by Will's side at the moment he needs it most. Will's fate isn't exactly going as planned and his life is being threatened with each growing day. Can Jack and Elizabeth save him before destiny takes its own course of action? **

**

* * *

**

"_What left is there to do when your heart stops beating, but you remain alive? You stand by and watch miserably as the one person you have ever really felt close to die. In the lowest pits of your life, you realize there is nothing left that you can do. You stand by as the breathing begins to slowly die away beneath the wind, and stare into the oblivious eyes of your dying lover. The eyes that were once a chocolate brown turned to a light almost gray color. The color signifying death is soon to come."_

_The voice came for the second time in the night, narrating her dreams. She watched, Will lay on the bed, the rise and fall of his chest was no more. He just laid a silent still body, and she just stood there, with crestfallen eyes and sobs ever so often. Brutal bags perched beneath her eyes, eyes that once shown with a brilliant hazel, now cast a grey look. In her dreams she never smiled, she moped, not once leaving the bedside of William Turner II. _

_The room was silent and all was still, but there was a continuing tapping noise that she didn't understand. Sounded like, dripping water. Was there a pail with a whole in the bottom? She didn't quite understand. She looked around the room, it was dark, she could barely see the bed or the room itself. "I'm sorry." It was his voice._

* * *

Elizabeth Swann awoke sobbing, perspiration collecting on her brow.

"Are you alright?" A passing nurse inquired.

"Oh yes, I'm quite fine, thank you." She said faking jubilance. She cast her glance to Will. Who lay still on the bed, skin pale as a ghost, she walked over to his side, and soaked the wash cloth by his bed in the pail of water and gently rinsed his forehead.

"My dear William, when is it that you will wake?" She asked in a barely audible whisper, "Will I ever hear you say you love me again?"

James Norrington stood in the doorway; his presence was oblivious to Miss Swann, "I believe, Elizabeth, that you will soon hear his voice ringing in your ears." His voice was full of passion and encouragement. "Make sure you don't give up on him before he gives up on himself."

Elizabeth walked over to James and put a soft hand on his cheek, "I have faith in him, him and Jack." She said simply walking to her perch at Will's bedside.

"Jack? What is it that he is doing?" Inquired the Commodore with suspicion.

"I don't know as of this moment, but knowing Captain Jack Sparrow. It is something _amazing_, something _unbelievable_; **something to save Will**."

"What makes you think that way of a scoundrel of a man?"

"First off, James Jack Sparrow is not the man you make of him. He is not half the pirate you think he is, he is a pirate I will agree, but he is a man as well, a man with two sides, one of harsh intentions, one of a soft and gentle heart, behind the image of a frightful pirate."

"Yet Miss Swann, I still have no understanding as to why you believe in Jack Sparrow. He's a coward, and in actuality, I believe he has left you and Turner here, and will not be returning in time to save William." James held his head high and his opinions higher. "If I were you, Elizabeth. Do not fall into the charm of Jack Spa—"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow" Elizabeth growled.

"You love him," James Norrington said with his eyes widening.

"No! James Norrington I do not love any man other than William Turner, I am betrothed to William Turner, it is William Turner that I sit by day and night. It is William Turner I plan to spend the rest of my life with, it is William Turner whom I shall bare my children with, it is William Turner whom I will grow old and die with!" Elizabeth hissed growing angrier with Commodore Norrington each time she repeated Will's name, and reasons why she loved him. "I do not, nor shall I ever, fall for Jack Sparrow. He is a friend, and nothing more."

"You may trick your mind in believing you love Will." Norrington snickered, "But your heart will long for the sea, for the open sea. For the freedom the sea could bring. One day, Jack will come back. And you will swoon over him, fall head-over-heels for the second time in your life, than. Than you will have to choose, who you will make you happy, and who will make you mourn. Elizabeth, I warn you, back out of this marriage it would be for the best."

Elizabeth's face had grown red with anger, "YOU." She hissed, "Have ABSOLOTELY NO PLACE in Will and my wedding, nor relationship. And I am sure, that what is between William and I is not lust, nor was it ever, I love him, with ever part of my body. I love him!" Elizabeth had tears welding in her eyes, "I have never cried over Jack Sparrow's absence, and this past week has been my worst, I have cried, sulked, begged, and prayed that my William will wake up from this and hold me, I do not need a dreadful speech from you about who I love, and whom I should wed!"

"Realizing what reality is is the hardest thing you will ever learn Miss Swann, you don't love Will. I can assure you that." Norrington snickered, his eyes narrowing and staring into Elizabeth's. "Don't put yourself in a situation daddy can't get you out of."

"Enough." Hissed Elizabeth as she raised her hand and slapped Norrington across the cheek, "Goodbye sir." She turned away and walked once again over to Will, "I don't believe him Will, I promise you."

* * *

" MAN THE SAILS" Jack sparrow found himself screaming unusually loud at his crew members at the moment, "We must make haste to that island and back, now get moving!" Jack Sparrow was particularly angry at the moment, "Gibbs, meet me in the brig."

Gibbs obeyed and hurriedly ran down below to the brig, quickly followed by Jack.

"You early asked as to why I am taking such hasty precautions." Jack began, Gibbs opened his mouth, "no let me finish, as I was saying, I am taking these precautions and extreme measurements because—" He stopped abruptly. _Yes or No Jack, choose. _

"Because the Rose, the pollen, which I need, is limited. When I say that I mean, that there is a time limit to how much longer I have to get to said _Frozen Rose _before the pollen is no longer useful. And said time limit is to end in 3 hours shy of midnight on the night of the full moon, which would be the night after tomorrow. You see now? I need you and the crew, not to mention myself, to work haste to get the _Azores__ Islands_" Jack said hastily, he knew he was lying, but he couldn't risk coming up on Davy Jones and his beastie on the open sea, "Stay close to land as well mate."

"_The Azores Islands!_ Jack are you insane! We can't go there; the men will be lured in by the sirens' call and forever lost to the sea! Jack sparrow it's too risky, whether it is costing young Mister Turner's life or not, I don't think you'll get any of the men on this ship to go there!" Gibbs retorted.

Jack stood up and walked behind Gibbs, lowered his head to match the old mans, he pulled out his pistol. "Oh no, that is where you are wrong." Jack cocked the gun, with no intentions of really hurting the man, Just frightening him. "Any man on this ship that denies going onto the island will be killed on the spot." Jack's voice was cruel and sinister; he dropped the gun to his side, "That includes you, savvy?"

"Aye aye Captain.." Gibbs said casting his eyes on his boots.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get moving!" Jack fumed.

Gibbs turned away shaken a bit, "It'll be death to us all."

* * *

**A/N: I am terribly sorry about that long wait. I had a little medical scare, so that caused me to have a temporary computer shortage. Also I am sorry this is so short, I had only half an hour to write, I promise I will catch up. The story could possibly conclude in the next few chapters. Though I have not completely decided such yet, please R&R and possibly tell others too. As you can imagine by now, the chapter title is not a beating, as in physical, it is speaking of an involuntary beating of the heart. I am sorry if the first part confused you, just read it over. And you should get it. If you still don't feel free to send me a message and I will clear that up for you. Well I've got to go. Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep them coming! **

**KRiSTiN-ANNE **


End file.
